


Let the lights shine on me

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Dancing, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Conjunto de prompts de diferentes fandoms, no muy largos, que se leen individualmente.





	1. Prompt 1. SasuHina. Modern AU.

Prompt idea:  I know this is awkward, my friend saw that I was alone at the dance and they pulled you over to dance with me and I’m sorry 

Modern AU

 

Habían llegado a la discoteca hace un par de horas, los exámenes finales terminados justo ese día. Eran libres de la tortura y estrés que habían sufrido esa fatídica semana, y ahora tocaba celebrarlo a la clásica usanza. Así que quedaron para reunirse esa noche en una de las discotecas que más les gustaban, se vistieron bien -aunque Sasuke a regañadientes- y ahora estaban listos para pasarlo bien. Se reunieron con Sakura y el resto de chicas, y bebieron, rieron y bailaron como idiotas. Todos menos Sasuke. Eso había sido hace dos horas. El teme había bebido, si, pero se había quedado quieto junto a la barra, mirando amenazador a cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar en su campo de visión. El 99% de las feminas del local había girado la cabeza para mirarle cuando apareció por la puerta. Había que reconocerlo, el cabrón era atractivo, y daba igual qué se pusiera, parecía un modelo sacado de la portada de una revista. El 1% restante era Hinata Hyuuga, una de las chicas más dulces y amables que Naruto había conocido en su joven vida. Bueno, tacha eso, era sin lugar a dudas  _ la _ chica más dulce y amable del planeta. 

La cosa es, Sasuke tiene cara de haber mordido un limón, y Naruto está hasta las narices.

Así que mira por la pista, y se da cuenta de que Hinata está de pie, apartada, sujetando uno de sus brazos con la mano, incómoda, intentando apartarse para no molestar al resto, pero hay un brillo en su mirada, piensa Naruto, como si quisiera unirse. Y Sasuke está solo. Perfecto. 

 

“Teme, vas a bailar.”

Sasuke bufó como respuesta. 

“Mira, no has bailado nada y me estás amargando la noche con tu cara, así que vas a bailar con Hinata-chan, que está mirando la pista de baile con ojos de cachorro desde hace un rato, y vas a divertirte. ¡Confía en mí!”

“No.”

“No estaba preguntado.” Y le agarró del brazo, tirando.

“Naruto, ni se te ocurra.”

Naruto sonrió como respuesta, tirando aún más fuerte hasta hacer tambalear a Sasuke, que forcejeaba y maldecía por lo bajo, su mirada fulminante atravesando su nuca. A Naruto no le podía importar menos. 

\---

Hinata alzó la mirada al notar dos cuerpos aproximarse a donde estaba. Esperaba no haber molestado a nadie. Al ver que se trataba de Naruto y Sasuke, la chica se relajó ligeramente, dando unos pasos hacia ellos. 

“Naruto-kun, Sasuke-San, ¿ocurre algo?”

“¡Hinata-chan! Si, la verdad es que sí. Verás, Sasuke-teme, aquí presente, lleva toda la noche como un amargado, y he notado como mirabas a la gente bailar, así que” empujó a Sasuke contra Hinata, “aquí le tienes, Hinata-chan, tú pareja de baile. Divertíos.”

Y se fue, dejando a los dos jóvenes uno junto a otro. 

Hinata miró a Sasuke, que miraba cabreado a Naruto. “Um, Sasuke-san, no es-“

Sasuke soltó un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Miró a la chica, que a su vez miraba a la pista de baile mientras se mordía el labio suavemente. Joder. Puto Naruto. 

“No,” un resoplido, “vamos. Si no lo hago será peor luego.”

“Anno, Sasuke-san,” Hinata jugó con los dedos, mirando al suelo, “si no quiere bailar, no lo haga por mí.”

“No lo hago por ti.” Hinata se encogió sobre si misma. Sasuke se reprendió a si mismo. Joder, eso había sonado mal, ¿verdad? “Mira, tú quieres bailar, y yo quiero que Naruto me deje en paz, así que bailemos, y así ganamos todos.”

Un ligero asentimiento de cabeza fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta.  _ Mierda _ , pensó Sasuke,  _ ¿me tiene miedo? _ Hinata se quitó el fino abrigo que llevaba puesto y - _ hostia puta _ , se dijo Sasuke,  _ esto si que es una mujer _ . La Hyuuga engañaba a la vista, llevando siempre ropa holgada y suelta, pero esta noche no, esta noche llevaba un vestido negro de tirante ancho ceñido al cuerpo que la resaltaba cada una de las curvas. Sasuke se la quedó mirando fijamente, e Hinata se removió en el sitio, sonrojándose al notar su mirada. Movió los brazos para taparse un poco, pero Sasuke agarró sus muñecas en cuanto hizo un movimiento. 

“Ni se te ocurra taparte, Hyuuga.” Dijo con voz grave Sasuke, y, tras ponerla un poco más nerviosa, la arrastró a la pista de baile. 

Todos estaban mirando. Sasuke Uchiha había bailado por primera vez esa noche, y además era con Hinata Hyuuga. 

Si alguien preguntara sobre esa noche, sobre ese baile, a Sasuke, esto es lo que les diría: 

“Bailamos, y ya.”

Él, sin embargo, recordaría otra cosa: recordaría la figura de Hinata, que encajaba perfectamente entre sus manos, el modo en el que la chica se relajó conforme se movían al ritmo de la música, en la vibración de la música atravesando sus cuerpos, las largas pestañas de la chica cuando cerró sus ojos, inmersa en los movimientos, en como las manos de Sasuke se movieron lentamente por sus costados y en como la respiración de la chica se entrecortó, abriendo los ojos y mirándole, indecisa. En como Sasuke se inclinó, pasando su nariz por el estilizado cuello de la ojiperla, en el olor tan suave y refrescante que desprendía. En el sonrojo que cubrió su cuerpo cuando presionó la boca bajo su oreja, y el pulso disparado que notó bajo sus labios. Y en como Sasuke sonrió, satisfecho. 

 

Naruto, hablando con Sakura y Sai en la barra, miró un momento hacia la pista de baile para ver como iban Hinata y Sasuke. Esto es lo que vio: a Sasuke, cernido sobre Hinata, cabeza enterrada entre el pelo y su cuello, sonriendo peligrosamente, y a Hinata, ojos cerrados con fuerza, agarrando los brazos de Sasuke, temblando casi imperceptiblemente. 

“Mierda”, maldijo Naruto en voz alta. 

Sakura se acercó, “¿Qué? ¿Has dicho algo, Naruto?”, preguntó medio gritando.

“¡He dicho que mierda!” gritó Naruto. Sai, notando que la mirada de Naruto estaba lejos, siguió la dirección a la que apuntaban sus ojos, y vio la misma imagen. 

“Ah,” murmuró el artista, “el lobo ha encontrado una presa.”

_ Mieeerrdaaa _ , pensó angustiado Naruto,  _ Hinata-chan, lo siento muchísimo, oh Dios mío qué he hecho.  _

Teniendo en cuenta todo, fue una buena noche. 

 


	2. Prompt 2. SasuHina.

Prompt:  She longed for distant places and distant faces, but her heart ached at the thought of leaving the streets she learned to love

  
  


Hinata nació prematuramente, ávida de comenzar una vida que prometía ser tan brillante como su nombre. Nació en un día gris y lluvioso, pero su cara fue la cosa más bonita que había visto su madre con diferencia, y bien podría estar todo lleno de arcoíris ahí afuera, que los ojos de Yuri Hyuuga solo podrían ver a su pequeña niña, toda llantos y lágrimas. Fue un parto corto, como si su hija tuviera prisa por darse a conocer. Hiashi Hyuuga se encontraba apoyado en las paredes del pasillo, con una sola lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. 

 

Hinata tenía tres años y caminaba segura sobre la hierba, descalza y riendo libre por el tacto contra su piel. Yuri la contemplaba sentada en el suelo de madera del patio, una suave sonrisa pintando su rostro. Hiashi Hyuuga estaba atendiendo asuntos del clan, pero eso no le impedía activar momentáneamente su Byakugan para contemplar a su hija jugando en el jardín. Un parpadeo, e Hinata había desaparecido, aventurándose por el resquicio de la valla, atraída por el ruido de fuera. Yuri se puso en pie en cuanto se dio cuenta, llamando a gritos a su hija. Hinata contempló con unos ojos que pronto serían capaces de verlo todo a los transeúntes, las señoras que se movían con pasos rápidos entre la gente, llevando cestas y bolsas en las manos, a los hombres de paso seguro, a los niños riendo y corriendo, chocándose con la gente y riendo un poco más. Un paso, dos, y la niña se sumergió entre la marea. 

Su madre la encontró a los pocos minutos, ojos lagrimosos y respiración rápida. Abrazó a su hija con fuerza, y la niña devolvió el gesto, confusa. 

No fue la última vez que la heredera Hyuuga se escapó para descubrir el mundo más allá de la mansión. 

  
  


Hinata simplemente quería descubrirlo todo. 

 

Hanabi Hyuuga llegó al mundo tarde en medio del invierno más frío que había sufrido Konoha desde hacía casi cincuenta años. El parto fue largo, y toda la fuerza de Yuri Hyuuga fue para su segunda hija. 

Hanabi aspiró aire por primera vez en su vida. 

Yuri exhaló por última vez. 

 

Hinata tenía cinco años cuando intentaron secuestrarla. Eran muchos hombres de manos grandes que la agarraban y la hacían daño, y ella no quería irse con ellos, en lo absoluto, pero la tapaban la boca con tela prieta para que no gritase, y notó un pinchazo en su fino cuello, y de repente Hinata cayó inconsciente, con las mejillas húmedas y decenas de gritos atrapados en la garganta. 

Los encontraron a medio camino del País del Rayo, Hiashi a la cabeza, medio corazón destrozado y quemado junto con el cuerpo de su esposa. Hinata despertó poco después de la matanza, y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la cara de su padre, salpicada por la sangre y las lágrimas. El olor a sangre llegó a la nariz de la niña, y susurró con voz temblorosa “papá” antes de echarse a llorar. 

Hinata se quedó dormida abrazada a su padre, y lo último que vieron sus ojos fueron los cuerpos muertos de los secuestradores y algunos Hyuuga, y de repente la niña ya no tuvo tantas ganas de ver el mundo. 

 

Primero fue su esposa, luego su hermano gemelo. Algo dentro de Hiashi cambió. 

 

Hinata dejó de decir “papá” con voz dulce y pasó a decir “padre” con voz temblorosa. Los besos de su madre se convirtieron en moratones producidos por su padre y su hermana pequeña, e Hinata comenzó a llevar ropa holgada para cubrir cada uno de los golpes. Su querida mansión pasó a ser una cárcel de muebles caros y elegantes, de comida rica y sirvientes demasiado serviciales. El sonido de las puertas al cerrarse sobresaltaba a la joven, y allá donde ponía un pie, un par de ojos blancos y fríos la seguían acechadores. Dentro de esa casa Hinata ya no reía, y el recuerdo de su madre era lo único que la mantenía en pie. 

 

Los deseos de Hinata por ver mundo y descubrir lugares no se fue nunca, pero quedó enterrado durante mucho tiempo bajo las lágrimas. 

 

Dentro de su casa: las miradas frías y de soslayo, los golpes demasiado fuertes de su padre y hermana, las palabras cargadas de odio de su familia, las puertas cerradas, los gritos y las lágrimas. Un mundo limitado.

Afuera: las risas de los niños al jugar, las miradas amables de las señoras al verla, los consejos de los ancianos, ojos brillantes y llenos de vida, Naruto y su brillante sonrisa, Kiba y su energía nada contenida, Shino y su sabiduría, Sakura y su amistad, el cielo y los olores movidos por el viento, los colores que el mundo había creado para ser vistos. La libertad. 

Hinata se enamoró de Konoha por lo que era y lo que la componía, cada persona y cada piedra, y sus deseos de ver el mundo más allá de lo que podía vislumbrar en las misiones no eran jamás tan fuertes como el amor tan profundo hacia su pueblo. 

 

El matrimonio concertado no fue una sorpresa. Todos los miembros de un clan poderoso sabían desde niños que la posibilidad de casarse por amor era ínfima, y que, si bien el amor podría llegar con el tiempo, o al menos algo parecido, lo normal sería contraer matrimonio con alguien elegido por la familia con el propósito de ayudar a la familia y engrandecerla. Así que, no, el matrimonio no fue una sorpresa, pero desde luego la elección del novio lo fue. 

Sasuke Uchiha no tenía nada que aportar a la familia más allá de tierras y dinero, ningún vínculo comercial, ni mantenía los lazos con otras familias, no después de la caída del clan Uchiha. Su padre no la dijo sus razones; Hinata no preguntó. Tomo la mano del ninja de ojos negros, deseosa de escapar del infierno en que se había convertido su casa desde hacía años. Entró en una mansión vacía, sin gentes recorriendo los pasillos, sin vida. Era una liberación. 

Juntos desarrollaron una vida doméstica. La mansión Uchiha volvió a llenarse de olores; la comida de Hinata y Sasuke, que se turnaban cada poco tiempo, las plantas y flores curativas del jardín de Hinata, del sudor de sus entrenamientos. El canto de Hinata podía oírse desde las esquinas de la casa, y su esposo sonreía levemente al oírla. La primera vez que Sasuke rio, Hinata pensó que era el sonido más bonito que había oído en su vida. 

 

Hinata le confesó una noche, con la protección de la oscuridad y las sábanas, que siempre había querido ver otras tierras, otras gentes. Antes de caer dormida, Hinata murmuró contra la almohada que estaba algo celosa de Sasuke por todos los sitios que había visto a lo largo de los años. 

 

En su primer aniversario de bodas, cuando habían llegado a algo que podía llamarse amistad, Sasuke se acercó a ella, susurró “confía en mi, no luches contra ello con tu Byakugan” y activó su Sharingan. Hinata jadeó mientras todo se volvía rojo, y de repente ya no estaba sentada junto a la mesa de té al lado de su marido, sino en Suna, el calor y la arena mordiendo su piel. Una gota de sudor se resbaló por la nuca, y, sonriendo, echó a andar. 

  
  


Hinata encontró en la mansión Uchiha un nuevo hogar, y en Sasuke un buen marido, al cual terminó por amar profundamente. 

En los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha encontró el mundo entero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los ojos de Sasuke haciendo feliz a alguien, ¿quien está conmigo? Hell yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguno de vosotros pensaba que Sasuke iba a disculparse, lo lleváis claro.


End file.
